


The Doctor's Visit

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Doctors & Physicians, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, Pre-Keith/Lance (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith gets examined by the local space doctor.Oneshot/drabble





	The Doctor's Visit

"So..." the space doctor looked down at his clipboard with a sigh. It was good for all of the paladins to get examined at least once in awhile. This was going to be interesting. "Let's start out here. How many drinks of alcohol do you consume a week?"

"One," said Keith.

The doctor looked surprised. Impressed. "That's it? One drink?"

"One shelf."

"Okay." The doctor sighed and wrote something down. "Do you exercise?"

He nodded. "Yes. Lovemaking, and woodworking."

Wow. "Do you have any history of mental illness in your family?"

He paused to think about it then. "...I have an uncle who does yoga."

"Allergies?" 

Keith smirked. "Cowardice and weak-willed men. Oh, and hazelnuts." The last part was serious. 

The doctor wrote that down. "Okay. Sexual history?"

"Epic. And private."


End file.
